True Love in Zombieland
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: For the 30 Kisses LJ community. 30 themes, 30 stories, 30 kisses for Tallahassee and Columbus. Lots of Talumbus slash/fluff!
1. Look Over Here

**Title: **True Love In Zombieland

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Fandom: **Zombieland

**List and Theme: **30 kisses #01: Look Over Here

**Pairing: **Tallahassee x Columbus

**Summary: **He blames himself for letting him get under her spell; but he was going to fix that _very _soon.

**Rating:** T; PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zombieland, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings: **Mild violence, swearing, suggestive sexual moments, and Talumbus fluff. X3

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tallahassee was a man who had little to no regrets after the infection started, seeing as how his only son died before he could save him, and didn't have anything else left to care about but himself and killing every damn zombie in the world. He considered himself amongst the _luckiest _of people to survive the ever growing population of the undead, with his badass skills and all. But what he _didn't _expect was to meet the scrawny, nerdy, spineless, neurotic ex-college student on an empty highway in Texas. Much less _fall _for said spit-fuck. Which brought him to the current problem that he was facing right now.

After the incident at Pacific Playland, Wichita and Columbus were now glued to the hip, and always paired up together whether it was raiding a grocery store for food or staying up all night to guard the other two while they sleep. Tallahassee didn't mind this at all for a few days, for it gave him time to teach Little Rock all the things he wasn't able to teach his own son when he was still alive. Little Rock was a fast learner, and the southerner was quite proud of the little girl for coming this far on her own.

But as the week past by, the older zombie hunter wanted to spend some time with the ex-college student; but each time he tried to make a conversation with Ohio, Wichita would appear and either whisper something in the younger man's ear and lead him away into another room, or say out loud that she needed help with something, and it was pissing Tallahassee off to no end. 'Bitchita', as he now called her in his mind, clearly had Columbus under her spell; for the younger man didn't seem to notice how Tallahassee kept sending him looks, or how Florida kept glaring in jealousy at Wichita when she played with his curly brown locks of hair.

By the second week both Tallahassee and Little Rock were getting tired from being ignored by the other two in their group. Wichita was spending less and less time with her little sister, and it disappointed Little Rock that her sister would rather spend more time with Columbus than her own _sister_. True, she was happy her sister found love, but it was getting on her nerves that Wichita wouldn't even talk to her anymore.

Tallahassee on the other hand, was blaming himself for letting this happen. He knew that Wichita had Columbus wrapped around her finger, and was making sure no one else got close to him. He _himself_ would have kept spit-fuck to himself, but didn't have any time to make a move on the ex-college student while struggling to keep them alive and safe. But now...now he was determined to get _his _boy back from the conniving Bitchita, and he would get him back no matter what it took. Getting up from his comfortable position on the couch, he stretched a bit before walking over towards the window, noting how the sun was setting steadily under the clouds. Florida admired the beauty of the sunset for a minute, then turned around and saw the person who was the center of his thoughts standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with a curious look on his face.

"Whatcha want, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked and looked around, noting that Wichita hadn't appeared yet.

"Ummm...I was wondering if I could have uh, first shift with you tonight?" Columbus said, and proceeded to look down at his feet. Tallahassee looked at the younger boy with surprise in his eyes and watched as Ohio fiddled with his hoodie's middle pocket.

"What? You don't want to be with Wichita tonight, Ohio?" Columbus winced at the older zombie hunter's words. It was true. Columbus was starting to feel.._uneasy _ around Wichita lately, and desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. Namely Tallahassee. He always felt a bit more comfortable around Florida than with anyone else, even more than _Wichita._

"Please?" Columbus finally looked up, and Tallahassee saw the desperate look in his boys eyes. Despite the look, the southerner grinned at the thought of Wichita hold on Columbus coming undone right now.

"Sure thing, Columbus. Let's go tell the girls about the switch tonight." Tallahassee couldn't keep the grin off his face as he and Columbus walked into the kitchen and saw that the girls were about to make dinner for them.

"Alright girls. Here is the game plan tonight," Tallahassee exclaimed as the girls and Columbus now looked at him, waiting for him to continue on with his plan, "For the first watch, instead of it being Little Rock and I, it will be me and Columbus. And the second watch will be you two girls. Understood?"

Wichita looked really pissed off at the news, and was about to say something to the hick until Little Rock bumped into her, giving her a look and saying, "That sounds fine with us, Tallahassee! Now you boys go into the living room or something so we can start making dinner." Little Rock shooed the boys away from the kitchen, but not before giving Florida a wink before she turned back and went back to helping her sister out with the food.

Tallahassee wasted no time in leading Columbus from the kitchen towards the living room, and headed outside on the patio, where there was a single table and four chairs around it, with lots of decaying plants surrounding it. The southerner pulled out a chair and gestured for Columbus to sit in it, satisfied when he saw a slight blush on his boy's face, and heard him mumble "Thanks." before he took out a chair beside Columbus, then surprised Ohio by sitting on the table instead of sitting in the chair he pulled out.

Once Tallahassee was comfortable from his spot on the table, he looked down at Columbus and decided to get his boy to tell him what was going on with Wichita. "So kid, what's up with you and Wichita?" He asked in a calm tone, never taking his eyes off of Columbus' face.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about that," Columbus began, "I am beginning to feel..._uneasy _and _uncomfortable _around her now. And it's been like this for the past few days now. I mean, I thought at first when I met her that I _fell _in love with her. But ever since we escaped Pacific Playland, that feeling just started magically disappearing, and now all I want to do is..." Ohio stopped himself before he could blurt out, '_spend more time with you cause I found out I love you.' _and looked away from Tallahassee, trying to fight down the blush the was now appearing on his face. He really didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with the older man now just because he was very much attracted to the southerner. Maybe it was best if he kept this to himself...

While Columbus getting lost in his own thoughts, Tallahassee couldn't believe what he was hearing from his spit-fuck. So Wichita didn't have have him under her spell after all, and he was just going along with whatever she wanted to do. Smiling a true smile for the first time in what seemed forever, Tallahassee moved himself around on the table,so that both of his legs were on each side of Columbus' chair, grinning when the kid looked at his legs in surprise, but still meeting him eye to eye. Florida decided it was a good time to get the boy to know who he _truly _belonged to...

"Hey Collie. Look over here at me. Cause I know damn well that my legs aren't that _interesting_." Tallahassee chuckled as his boy looked up at him with surprise clearly written in his dark green eyes.

"Wha...what did you call me?" Columbus asked, his heart racing in his chest at the thought of Tallahassee giving him what sounded like an _affectionate _nickname. As he looked into Florida's clear blue eyes, he felt himself get lost in those ocean blue eyes, and wanted to stay that way forever.

The older zombie hunter leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together, and smirked a bit when he saw the spit-fuck's face go red, and knew in that instant that his boy had feelings for him as well. Florida suddenly lifted his left hand, keeping his eyes locked with those enchanting green eyes as he ran his hand through his Collie's hair, loving the feel of the soft curls that easily curled around his own fingers.

"You don't like it when I give you a new nickname, Spit-fuck? Well too bad, cause in my mind, you'll always will be my Collie." And with that said, Tallahassee closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against Collie's mouth in a sweet but possessive kiss. Pretty soon, Tallahassee wanted to taste even more of his boy, so he licked and nipped at Ohio's mouth until he finally got the desired response from his Collie, who opened his mouth to moan in pleasure.

Within no time at all Tallahassee had plunged his tongue into Collie's mouth, growling deep in his throat when he felt his spit-fuck wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him to the point where the older zombie hunter was practically _sitting _on his Collie's lap, making both men moan in pleasure at the heat growing between them. It was in this position that the girls found them in when dinner was ready a few minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Wichita yelled out, getting pissed by the second as the two males suddenly ended their passionate kiss, both panting heavily as they tried getting their breaths back, as if they didn't even hear Wichita in the first place. At first they totally ignored her, and they were both content to just look into each other's eyes, knowing that they both now had feeling for each other, and knew absolutely _nothing _would come in between them ever again.

"HEY! I'm talking to you two!" Both men were snapped out of their thoughts and looked over at the fully pissed off Wichita and the giggling Little Rock behind her. Tallahassee gave Little Rock a quick wink and looked back at Wichita, and gave her a smirk that pissed her off even more.

"What does it look like? I'm enjoying my _free _time with _my _Collie." Tallahassee exclaimed, lazily wrapping his arms around Columbus, who was content to bury his face in the southerner's neck while gripping the back of his jacket with his fists.

"IT'S OVER BETWEEN US, COLUMBUS!" Wichita screeched out and stormed back in the house, more than likely planning to either leave them or just ignore them from now on. After a few minutes of complete silence, Little Rock spoke up, "Dinner is ready you guys. And congrats on getting together!" And with that, Little Rock grinned at them and also went back inside the house, her mind now thinking of the ways she can 'spy' on her new favorite couple.

For a few minutes, neither men said a word to each other, and were content to stay in the positions they were in. But as soon as Columbus felt his stomach grumble, he pulled away from his southern hick, and smiled at him. "So what do you say we get some food, Tally?"

Tallahassee blinked at him, and then gave his boy another quick kiss on the lips and gave him a grin. "I don't know about that, Collie. Cause right now I am _perfectly _comfortable sitting in my _new _seat."

Columbus blushed even more, just now realizing that his Twinkie-obsessed cowboy was _straddling _him, and decided to to respond by lightly pushing his Tally off of him with no success at all.

"So, ready for the first night shift together, Collie?" Tallahassee said, amused that he got his collie all flustered up by a suggestive comment. Columbus nodded at him, and he knew right then that he would do everything in his power to keep his boy with him at all times, and to show him that he truly cared about his feelings, and not putting him under a spell, like Wichita did.

Life, Tallahassee decided, was good again, now that he had his Collie by his side.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: And that's it for the first one! And yes! I am taking on the LJ: 30kisses challenge with this pairing! :D Huzzah! Talumbus is SO awesome. So I dedicate this first one to Kuvera, who is so AWESOME! Read and review please! :D

Also for all you Talumbus fans, there is a forum for us now! /throws confetti everywhere/ So if you wanna chat, or just have fun talking about Tallahasse, Columbus, or them in general, come join and unite in the forums! ^_^


	2. Candy Love

**Title: **True Love In Zombieland

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Fandom: **Zombieland

**List and Theme: **30 kisses; #23: Candy

**Pairing: **Tallahassee x Columbus

**Summary: **Tallahassee seems to hate all kinds of candy; Columbus loves them, and plans to get Tally to see candy in a new light.

**Rating:** T; PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zombieland or Willa Wonka and the candy, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings:** Swearing, suggestive sexual moments, and Talumbus fluff. X3

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was another 'normal' day for Columbus, at least it was 'normal' as it was ever going to get in Zombieland. After all, he was now sitting in the passenger's seat of the new Cadillac Escalade Tallahassee had found in a parking lot of the grocery store they raided a few days ago in Phoenix, Arizona. The sisters were behind them in the bright yellow hummer, and Columbus absently wondered if they would drive off somewhere else rather than follow them around, but then reminded himself that Little Rock wanted all of them to raid the huge candy factory she found on the map they found in the last house they holed up in.

And to Columbus' surprise, Tallahassee started to argue that 'there is nothing good in that candy factory' and 'why the hell would we stop and get something that doesn't even matter now', but in the end, Little rock had used the excuse that it was just the same as him hunting down Twinkies; she wanted a taste of her own favorite candy before it expired. He didn't say anything after that, and since then was unusually silent on the ride towards the candy factory.

"Tallahassee, what's wrong?" Columbus asked timidly, glancing at the southerner with a look of worry on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, spit-fuck." Tallahassee said with a tone that told the ex-college student to drop the subject now.

With a sigh, Ohio shook his head and decided to just stare out his window for the rest of the drive, for now ignoring whatever looks the older man might have been giving him during the trip.

After a long half hour of uncomfortable silence between the two survivors, the older zombie hunter let out a sigh and gave a sideways glance at Columbus, deciding that he really didn't like it when his boy was giving him the 'silent' treatment.

Tallahassee finally parked the truck in the parking lot in front of the gigantic building that had the huge letters of 'Willy Wonka' painted in huge purple letters on the side of the factory, both men took off their seat belts and got out of the black Cadillac. Columbus watched as Wichita parked right next to the truck, and promptly got out a second later. Ohio smiled at the way Little Rock was chatting away about how awesome it was going to be eating her favorite candy, which was a Wonka Donutz.

As the four survivors walked towards the entrance door with their guns ready in their hands, Little Rock gave a glance at Florida and decided to ask him a question that had been on her mind since she last spoke to the older zombie hunter, "Hey Florida? Can I ask you something?"

When the hick only gave a grunt in response while kicking open one of the factory doors, the youngest survivor continued on, "Do you like to eat candy?" She saw Tallahassee slightly tense up at the question, but he turned around and simply said, "No. I hate candy. Never liked it back then, and I _certainly_ don't like it now. Why do you ask?"

Little Rock shrugged at him. "I'm just curious, that's all." And walked past the redneck and into the factory. Columbus, Wichita, and Tallahassee gave one another a confused look before they followed the youngest survivor deeper into the candy factory.

After they found a map in a nearby office room, the group decided to split up and search the two floors of the huge factory. Tallahassee and Columbus choose the first floor while the girls took the second floor. But before they went their own separate ways, Little Rock went over to Columbus and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear, which made the other two look at her in surprise.

Columbus' eyes slightly widened at what Little Rock was suggesting in his ear, and blinked at her when she gave him a quick hug and skipped over to Wichita, who looked confused as to what happened between her younger sister and the ex-college student.

"C'mon, Wichita! We have a lot to explore!" The younger sister exclaimed and gave Columbus a quick wink before trailing behind her still confused sister.

Both men stood there for a few moments, one slightly confused as to what just happened a second ago and one rolling the words he just heard from the younger sister in head a few times.

Shaking his head, Florida shook his head and went the other way, only stopping near the end of the hallway when he noticed that Ohio hadn't moved yet from where he was standing, and had a thoughtful look on his face.

Columbus was jolted out of his thoughts when a saw a hand snap its fingers in front of his face. "Wha-" He began, but took a step back when he saw the irritated look on Tallahassee's face. "Look Spit-fuck. I don't know what Little Rock told you, but you can think about it later after we find the candy she wants and get the hell out of here." Tallahassee huffed out as he turned himself around once again and walked down the hallway, this time with Columbus in tow behind him.

The boys walked in silence while checking each messy room they came across, occasionally sharing a few glances at each other. As they walked into another storage room that had many cardboard boxes full with different candy, Columbus couldn't help but notice the glare Tallahassee was giving each boxes he ripped through.

Columbus gingerly opened one box and saw many small boxes of Nerds staring back at him. Feeling a smile creep up on his face, Ohio grabbed the first box that he could put his hand on and pulled it out. Looking back over at the hick, who was rummaging through another candy box of what looked like those huge chocolate bars Columbus has seen once while watching the movie. He always wanted to try one of those out...

"Columbus!" the ex-college student was startled out of his thoughts as he turned fully around to see the pissed off face of Tallahassee's near his. Ohio gave a squeak as he took a step back from the redneck, only for the older zombie hunter to invade his personal space and stare him down with his piercing blue-eyes.

"Did you even hear what I just said, Columbus?" Tallahassee growled out as the kid looked at him with a bit of fear in his dark green eyes.

"Not really. What did you say?" Ohio honestly replied. He didn't want Florida to beat him to a pulp in the middle of a factory just because he lied to him. He figured from the way the older man was glaring at him while curling his fingers into his palms by his sides was a sign that he would probably get over 50 percent from the man if Tallahassee did decide to hurt him.

"Quit daydreaming, Spit-fuck." Florida growled out and finally decided to back off of Ohio a bit. "And I asked if you had any luck at all in finding the candy Little Rock is so insistent on eating." Columbus shook his head at Tallahassee's question, and heard the redneck mutter a few curses under his breath while returning to the remaining unopened boxes that were neatly piled on top of each other in the corner of the room.

The ex-college student was very grateful that Tallahassee didn't notice the small box of candy he had in his hand a few minutes ago; that gave him a little bit more time to put the small plan in his head into action.

Columbus didn't understand why Florida was against candy in the first place, but what he did know was that he was going to try to make the older zombie hunter appreciate them just a little bit more than he did now. And with that thought in mind, Ohio turned his back to Florida and pushed in the one side of the small box that contained the strawberry flavored candy, and proceeded to pour some of the sweet candy in his mouth.

Pushing the candy to the inside of his left cheek, Columbus swirled back around to face Tallahassee, who just threw an empty box to the other side of the room with a growl. Columbus mentally shoved his nervousness to the back of his head and strolled casually over to the Southerner, biting back a smile as he saw the look of surprise on Tallahassee's face.

"Tally...Do you like Nerds?" Columbus asked, grateful that he sounded normal with the candy pocketed in his cheek. He watched Tallahassee look at him for a moment, and silently hoped the hick would humor him just this once. To Ohio's relief, Tallahassee took the bait.

"What kind of question is that, Columbus? I wouldn't be hanging around you if I didn't, now would I?" The redneck exclaimed at the ex-college student. Tallahassee saw a grin forming on the kids' face, and before he could question the younger man, he stared in surprise as Ohio stepped closer to him, invading his personal space to the point where he could feel Columbus' hot breath on his lips.

"No no. Not the human type of nerds. I meant candy wise Nerds." And with that said, Columbus pressed his lips to Tallahassee's in an urgent kiss, mentally grinning as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close to Florida. Columbus wrapped his thin arms around Tallahassee's neck, gasping a bit when he felt the cowboy lick and nip at his bottom lip.

Using the opportunity to delve deeper into his Spit-fuck's mouth, Tallahassee slipped his tongue into Ohio's mouth while pushing the kid back against the nearest wall. Florida was thoroughly enjoying kissing his boy until Columbus flicked his tongue against his and what felt like tiny strawberry flavored rocks was added into the passionate kiss the two survivors were sharing. Tallahassee almost pulled back to spit out the sweet stuff, but Ohio twisted his tongue around the one dominating his mouth causing the redneck to completely forget about the sweet candy that was still swirling around in Columbus' mouth.

After good five minutes that seemed like an hour to both men, they finally parted for air, both gasping for air. Columbus managed to eat the rest of the Nerds while breathing harshly, and smile as Tallahassee leaned forward so his forehead rested against the others, striking blue eyes staring into enchanting green eyes.

"You tricked me." Was all Tallahassee could say to Columbus. At any other given time he would have beaten the kid to a pulp if he dared tried to pull a prank on him, but this...'_This is one of those tricks I could fall for if it gets results like this.' _He grinned at the thought, and gave Columbus another peck on his lips. "Guess I don't hate candy as much now."

Columbus grinned at Florida. "Well, if you weren't so against candy, I wouldn't have tricked you now would I? And plus, it was worth it. Cause you know you can't resist a nerd who eats Nerds." He hummed in approval as Tallahassee gave him another kiss, and was silently cheering on the inside at the older zombie hunter's confession.

"But you just wait, Columbus. You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war. I already know what you hate eating...And I'm going to get you at the most unexpected moment to eat it." Tallahassee smirked at the light blush the that now colored the younger man's face before leaning down and pulling the other in a heating kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two men, Little Rock and Wichita had found a few boxes of Little Rock's favorite treat, and were silently watching them from the opened doorway to the storage room.

"I knew leaving those two alone were a bad idea." Wichita huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest.

Little Rock only giggled and kept on eating the Donutz she had in her hand. "Aww, C'mon Wichita. I think those two are adorable together. I'm really glad Columbus took my advice from earlier..." Wichita rolled her eyes at her younger sister and gave a slight smile.

"What did you tell Columbus anyway?" the older sister asked, curious about what her baby sister could have said to Ohio.

"That's between me and him." Little Rock grinned up at her sister then went back to watching the make-out session between Ohio and Florida and thought, '_Glad Columbus got Tallahassee to enjoy the little things in life. Now if only Ohio can get Tallahassee to call him his boyfriend...' _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rabbit: Hope everyone enjoy this prompt! :D Gotta love a Tricky!Columbus and Little Rock planning all the Talumbus moments. :P Reviews are love!^^ I also want to give an extra thanks to the following reviewers: **_jessica499499, creativeamber, Decepticons-Superior, Karaoke-Kitten, and Taisi. _**You guys rock! ^_^


	3. My Beloved

**Title: **True Love In Zombieland

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Fandom: **Zombieland

**List and Theme: **30 kisses #15: Perfect Blue

**Pairing: **Tallahassee x Columbus

**Summary: **Columbus longs to have his own Beloved. He didn't realize that today would be the day he finally meets him.

**Rating:** T; PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zombieland, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings: **VERY AU, some Talumbus fluff, violence, swearing, and the characters might be OOC cause I haven't wrote anything in awhile. /is shot/ =w=

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Braiiinss."

"Yes, I know already."

"_Braaaaaainnnssss."_

Columbus withheld a sigh from escaping his lips as he looked over at his client. Like all other newly risen zombies, this client was making the same statement over and over again. _'No no, not 'zombies'...They are called revenants, or functionally deceased. Never call them a zombie unless you actually do want to get mauled by one.' _Ohio kept that thought in mind while giving the client a friendly smile. He had a job to do as a counselor for the Revenant Protection Society. The job itself wasn't hard, for he had to get his clients past the first hurdles of rebirth; but he found it hard to keep his mind from straying away from other important matters, mainly his own personal problems.

For Columbus was a two-hundred-fifty year old vampire who had the _worst _luck in finding his very own Beloved. Sure, he had a few girlfriends here and there over the past century, but none of them showed any signs of being his own Beloved. For every vampire searched for his or her own Beloved so that his/her soul could be redeemed, and in return the vampire would be bound to their lover, as well as to protect them at all costs. _'I need to stop thinking about it! Pretty sure that I'll have a Beloved someday...' _ Columbus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his client fiddling with the orientation and welcome packets he gave him earlier.

"Alright sir, so you were telling me about the taunting experienced lately?" The revenant gave him a stern look, then put the packets in a neat stack on his lap.

"Yes, brains. Or rather, _braiiiiiinnns. _Spoken in a slurred, spooky voice that was accompanied by a fine spray of spit. That's all they said, over and over again, as if I was expected to run over to them and eat their brains out on the spot. I'm a bit offended by the stereotype portrayed in modern films, and which people such as those in the parking lot wholeheartedly embrace. I mean, is there no way to educate the public about revenants? Or will we be forever doomed to embrace what the public views us as: mindless cannibals who doesn't deserve a chance at a second life?"

Columbus looked at the revenant thoughtfully before giving his reply, "We are working very hard to do that, but public acceptance is like a war; it never seems to end. In fact, I-" Ohio was interrupted by a female voice coming from the other side of his office door.

"Hey Columbus! Guess what? There is a zombie strip dance going on outside right now! You should see all the limbs and fingers being thrown at the stripper!" A young girl that looked no more than thirteen floated through the door, grinning when she saw the surprised look on the revenants face.

"Not now, Little Rock. I have work to do, as you can see. And don't call them zombies." Columbus gave Rocky a small glare before turning back to his client. "That is so politically incorrect. Please call them revenants, or a related term undead."

The Spirit pouted, "Awww...Fine. Why don't you take a break so we can have some fun watching the _undead _go at each other?"

"The answer is no and you know that already. No go and get my next and final client ready for me please." Ohio smiled sweetly at his spirit guardian as she rolled her eyes and walked right through the door again.

"You...You have a spirit guardian? But I thought you were a counselor..." The still surprised revenant said, blinking his brown eyes at Ohio.

"Yes, Little Rock is my spirit guardian. She has been with me for about half a century now. She doesn't look old though does she? And I sometimes have to help spirits go back to either heaven or hell." Columbus stopped for a moment, but then gave his client another smile.

"But enough about me. We are here discussing your successful reentry into a meaningful and productive life filled with satisfaction." Seeing his client look at him thoughtfully, Columbus waited for the other to start talking again, and hoped that his mind would not stray from his work again.

After much discussion with his last client and reminding him to stay a vegetarian for at least two months or else he would become addicted to animal flesh, particularly hamburgers, Columbus was now closing down his office and was ready to go home. He called out for Little Rock, and found that she had made herself comfortable inside his backpack, sleeping soundly on the little bed she had in there. After making sure everything was locked up and safe, Columbus locked the main doors of the building behind him and set a brisk pace towards his small house a few blocks away.

_'Another successful day at work. But I still worry for the first client I had today. He seemed really tempted to eat the double cheeseburger I had on my desk for lunch. Hopefully he can resist the temptation of flesh for awhile...' _ Ohio was so lost in his thoughts while walking that he didn't see the cowboy hat wearing man speeding down the sidewalk towards him as if something was chasing after him. Columbus barely had time to realize he was in the way of the man's path, and gasped in surprise when the stranger collided with him, falling backwards onto his back with the stranger on top of him.

Columbus was in a slight daze, but when he looked up at the stranger to tell him he was okay, his lips somehow connected to the other's, making him shiver in excitement when he felt the other flicked his tongue out, making Ohio crave more of the stranger above him. Ohio let his own tongue come out and licked at the sweet blood that had formed on the stranger's bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, keeping him in place as he kissed the other for all he was worth. The next moment a bell went off in Columbus' mind and heart, telling him that he had finally found his Beloved.

_'I can't believe it! I finally found my Beloved! I never want this moment to end, but I know we'll have plenty more of kisses in the very near future.' _The vampire whimpered when the older man pulled back, revealing his sky blue eyes to Columbus. Ohio couldn't believe his good luck; not only had he found his Beloved, but his Beloved also had perfect blue eyes. Perfect blue eyes that were now staring right back at him in apology.

"Sorry about that kid," Tallahassee muttered as he got himself off the younger and helped him up. "Fuckin' imps are after me again..." He looked back to where he was running from and cursed under his breath when heard the familiar "Yip! Yip!" not far off. He looked back at the kid and said one more apology before taking off again, not knowing that the younger man was staring after him in surprise.

"What's going on?" Little Rock mumbled from the backpack.

"I finally found my Beloved, Rocky, and now he is running away for his safety from the imps that are chasing him around right now." Columbus growled out. No way in hell was he going to let some pathetic little _imps _hurt his Beloved. With a silent promise towards his new lover that he would find him again right after he made sure the imps would no longer go after his Beloved, Columbus gave one last loving smile to his retreating soul mate before turning his thoughts back onto the problem.

He finally turned away from the sight he last saw his Beloved and set off in the other direction, determined to exterminate these imps that were threatening to hurt his perfect blue eyed lover. _ 'Time to show these little imps what a true vampire can do!' _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rabbit: And that's it for this one! :D /hides from everyone/ I know it's been awhile, but I promise to update often now! And before everyone asks, I might make this into a one-shot, since I still have to explain why Tally was running in the first place. :3 Or maybe I won't. Pretty sneaky, right?

Anyway, I want to give EXTRA thanks to all those who have reviewed, faved, and alerted this story! I love you all! I really hope you guys enjoy reading! ^_^


End file.
